It Girl
by rockstarjess
Summary: This is not an Gossip Girl, Its an It girl. Jenny has just started Waverly, and damn already she was rumors going around and so much stuff. Not to mention falling for her frieneds BF! How much more drama can she encounter?
1. A Waverly owl Knows not to ask questions

A Waverly Owl Never Asks Questions

Jenny and Brett were sitting down on Brett's bed doing their nails and smiling while Callie stood in front of the mirror looking at herself from one angel to the next. Callie was "model" thin and movie star gorgeous. Jenny looked up and smiled at her. Then she looked back at Brett. Her beautiful red hair and glowing skin. She was happy that they all became friends so fast. It had barely been a week since Waverly classes started and already she was friends with the two most gorgeous and most popular junior girls at Waverly.

Jenny was a sophomore so she felt proud of herself making the friends she made. As Jenny was lost in her Train of thought she jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Callie, who was already up, went to open the door. "Good evening Ladies." It was the Dean. Jenny had seen him during the formal dinner they had on the first night of school. He walked in and looked around their room.

"You are right Mrs. Pardee. This room is too small for four girls." Callie and Brett looked at each other and Jenny was looking at the Dean as if he were stupid _Four girls, there are only three in here._ She thought to herself. "Well, I'll have to move Ms. Humphrey to a different room." The Dean looked at Mrs. Pardee. "How about Ms. Marilia's room? She's the only one in there." The Dean nodded and looked at Jenny. "Ms. Humphrey we'll need you to pack your things and move down to Dumbarton 310." Jenny looked at him and didn't even think to ask a question she just did as she was told.

As soon as he left Callie looked at both the girls. "Do you think this means what I think it means?" Brett looked at her and shrieked. "Tinsley's coming back!!!!!" They jumped for a minute then Brett stopped. She and Jenny had already gotten close. "Aw, Jenny, I'm sorry you have to move, I was so happy having you here." Jenny shrugged. "Doesn't matter I guess, as long as we stay friends."

Callie was walking back to her bed but turned and looked at Brett. "Did Marymount say Marilia? As in Edena Marilia? Oh-my-god! Jenny you're going to stay with a senior!? And not just any senior, the senior girl." Brett looked at Callie and her jaw dropped. "But I thought she _paid_ to have her own room. Her parents give like so much money to this school for things to work out the way _they_ want it to." Jenny sat down on her bed and thought. _I'm going to stay with the IT girl senior! _She almost jumped up and down and smiled but didn't. She wanted to look cool and calm.

"Jenny you are going to have to gossip about everything she does!" Callie jumped on her bed next to her. "What? You guys don't know her?" She was shocked that the two most popular junior girls didn't know the IT girl senior. Brett laughed, "Are you kidding me? She doesn't talk to _under_classmen. Only once did she invite every year to one of her parties and Brandon asked her to dance and she turned him down hard!" They all laughed and Jenny stood up. "Well I guess I better move my stuff."

Within an hour Jenny had moved all her cloths into the empty closet in room 310 and had put her sheets on the new bed. She looked over to the other side and saw her new roommates side. Her closet was well organized and color coded from pastel pink shirts to black cashmere tops. All of her cloths looked elegant and sophisticated. She walked around the room. It was big, since no one but them two were in it. Usually they had three girls to a room which would give you enough room but this room was bigger. Jenny was looking out the window when she heard someone. "Who the hell are you?" She turned around scared to hear the girl's voice. It was her, her new roommate. "Hi, I'm Jenny Humphrey. They moved me here from 303 because someone else is coming back into that room."

The girl was in a small tank top and boy shorts. She had a slender figure with curves in all the right spots. Her skin tone was bronze and the light seemed to dance on it, as if she had just come from a day on the beach. Her hair was just past her shoulders and it was light brown with a few lighter highlights. Jenny finally looked at her eyes, they were unbelievable. In between a gray and hazel color. They almost seemed hypnotic. "303?" The girl repeated. "You mean with those junior girls?" Jenny nodded. "Oh crap, then that means Tin_slut_ is coming back. I thought I had gotten rid of her once and for all." Jenny opened her mouth and was shocked that this girl was the reason that Tinsley was expelled. She thought it was because of the whole, getting caught with ecstasy thing.

The girl walked in and closed the door behind her locking it. "Look don't tell anyone you just heard that. If you do I'll make your stay here a living hell." She observed Jenny. She was kind of short, slightly disfigured and a huge chest. She almost laughed at how odd she looked. It was like an oxymoron. "So what year are you in?"

Jenny looked at her, "I'm a sophomore." "Oh….eh, underclassman. Oh wait your that new girl that out did yourself at the pep rally last week right?" Jenny smiled and nodded that this senior girl had recognized her. "That was something." She said. "What's your name?" Jenny asked, she felt a bit stupid asking it since Callie had already mentioned it but she wanted to keep conversation going.

"I'm Edena Marilia. Or you can call me Em like most people do. Most people just being seniors. Underclassman usually refer to me as Edena, but I kind of hate it. It's exotic and unique but I prefer simple things." Jenny nodded totally understanding what she meant. She hated it when people called her Jennifer, it made her feel so much older. Ew!


	2. An Owl knows not to judge

Edena had the hair drier in her hand drying her hair and turned it off looking over at Jenny who was sitting on her bed with her feet up reading a novel for her English class. She looked at her and noticed her brown chocolate eyes. Cute. Her slightly wavy hair. Cuter. And her short, skinny but disfigured body. Needs work. She sat on her bed. "So Jenny, which boys have you gotten to know already? Waverly has quite a selection." She laughed.

Jenny nodded and thought of Easy Walsh. He was a junior boy who so happened to be her ex-roommates boyfriend. He was just so gorgeous. She smiled just thinking of him. "Umm….yeah, a few. I met Heath, Brandon…Easy…and yea." Edena looked over at her. "Heath is such a sleaze bag. All he thinks of is sex or who's going to be the next girl he bangs. He tried to get me but EW! Hell no!" She laughed. Jenny already felt comfortable with Edena. She was so nice and wonderful. "But if you'd like, I'm having a party this weekend as a Senior First Day back thing. I know you're not a senior but what kind of a roommate would I be if I didn't invite you?" She smiled.

Jenny sat straight up and was so excited. A senior party!!! "Sure!" She was so happy she couldn't help but smile. "Ok, so I guess we'll have to sneek out tomorrow after noon and go shopping!" Edena laughed and stood up and went to her desk where her purse is. "I'll get you a cute dress from Barney's or some cute number from a Marc Jacobs boutique."

Jenny nodded and sat back in her bed and couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading. She had to get up and tell someone.

Just then she thought of Brett. She got up, "I'll be right back." Edena nodded and Jenny left the room. She hurried down the hallway to room 303. She knocked before entering and someone opened the door. Tinsley. She thought, or Tin_slut_ as Edena referred to her. She was about to laugh but didn't. She was basically, HOT! She had these beautiful eyes that almost seemed violet. Amazing, Jenny thought. As beautiful as Edena, but Edena had a more exotic look.

"Who are you?" Tinsley asked leaving one had on her hip and the other on the door. "Hey, I'm Jenny, is Brett or Callie around?" Brett quickly got up and grabbed Jenny's had and pulled her in. "SPILL!" Tinsley looked at Callie like, _WTF?_ "Jenny is our ex-roommate Tinsley, she's staying with Edena now."

Jenny looked at Tinsley and nodded so proud of herself. "You're staying with _her_?" Brett shook her head and looked at Jenny, "SO! Tell us!" Jenny laughed and started to jump up and down. "She invited me to her back to school party!" Tinsley and Callie's jaw's dropped. Edena never invited _under_classmen to her parties. Why would she invite this shrimp? Jenny was not the slightest bit attractive. Tinsley rolled her eyes. "Do you mind getting out of my room. I kind of have some catching up to do with _my_ friends."

Jenny looked at Brett and she stood up grabbing Jenny's hand. "Come on let's go talk downstairs."

As soon as they walked out Tinsley looked at Callie, "What's up with Brett?" _She should be kissing my ass right now. _Tinsley thought. As far as she knew the girls didn't know the real reason she was expelled and through their eyes she was the one that took all the blame for the whole ecstasy thing so they should be kissing her ass and thanking her for not telling on them. She grunted and went back to putting her stuff away.

Jenny and Brett were walking down a path talking about Edena's room. Jenny told her how organized and perfect everything was. Everything up to the curtains she had imported from Africa to give it a more exotic feeling.

"It's amazing!" Jenny said smiling and then they both felt an arm wrap around their shoulders. "I know I'm amazing ladies." It was Heath. He was laughing and looked down at Jenny then over at Brett. Jenny was much, much more full than Brett. She looked at Heath and noticed he was staring down at her chest and hit him in the stomach. "Perv!" Both girls laughed and Heath shrugged. "At least let the man look if he cant touch."

Brett rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable Heath. I swear." Heath ignored her comment. "Hey, There's going to be a party this weekend at my place. Saturday night. Come ladies. There will be fun, alcohol and me!" He laughed and let them go and ran off.

"Do you think you can make it?" Brett looked at Jenny. "Maybe, Edena's party is Friday night." Brett smiled, "Good, now I won't feel all alone Saturday night." Jenny was shocked. Tinsley was back wasn't she. And they were best friends…weren't they? "What about Tinsley and Callie?"

Brett shrugged, "Eh…their being bitches. All they can talk about is about Tinsley's get away to some place where she did it with this _hott_ guy. I told Tinsley about you and about what you did and everything. She just said that's child's play. But she would have never thought of doing what you did." Jenny smiled. That night of the pep rally Jenny had done this cheer and a little sexy dance where supposable the whole team was going to do it with her but in the end she was the only one cheering and dancing and felt kind of embarrassed but finished it. Everyone cheered her on and knew her after that. It was also that night where she and Easy laid down under the stars talking all night together.


	3. A party for one is a party for all

The next day Jenny and Edena were on a train headed to Manhattan. Edena had gotten her mother to call in to get them both excused from classes that day. Jenny was so happy since every Friday she had a test in her Calculus class. Being with Edena seemed just so right. Like they had been friends from long ago. The got off the train and walked onto the streets of little Manhattan. Edena lead her to this cute little boutique near by. "If you want the best you have to come here. I asked them to put their newest arrivals on hold for me."

Jenny looked at her and realized that this place was going to be expensive and she hardly had any money. Edena looked at her almost reading her mind and opened the door. "Don't worry sweety, I got you covered." Jenny walked in and surely enough the place even smelled expensive.

The whole day Jenny had so much fun with Edena. She thought this senior would be mean and cruel to her from what Callie and Brett made her out to be. She held onto the bag from Barneys with a cute pink dress with a ballerina design dress Edena bought her. She said so far, she was the only on that could pull off a dress like that. Jenny took it as a compliment.

They were sitting on the train headed back to Waverly sipping on their Starbucks iced vanilla cappuccino, when Jenny wondered why she was the only underclassman that was going to be at this party. "So EM, do you eve invite juniors or other sophomores to your parties?" Edena kept biting on the tip of her straw; it was a habit of hers. She shrugged. "I normally don't because they usually ruin the party. I mean it's mainly freshman that are so stupid."

"Then why don't you invite juniors?" Jenny put her coffee down and looked at her. "I guess I could but it would be really short notice. What the hell. I'll do it. I'll send out an e-mail to all juniors tonight." Jenny clapped her hands, she was so glad she would see some familiar faces there now rather then get thrown in a room of complete strangers.

Once they got back to the school Jenny ran straight to 303. Tinsley was sitting on Jenny's old bed that was originally her bed. She looked around and saw Brett on her bed with her Chem book. She jumped on the bed. "Guess what!!" Brett smiled at her and Tinsly sat up sort of curious what _this_ little girl had to gossip about. "What is it?"

"EM is going to invite the junior's o her Back to School party!" "Your kidding?! I never thought shed do that."

This really caught Tinsley's attention since her and Edena hardly got along ever since last year when rumor had it that Tinsley was the one that convinced Edena's now ex-boyfriend to leave her because she hadn't gone all the way with him after they had been together for a year and a half. Tinsley was really good at convincing people to do what she wanted. It was one of her many _talents_.

OwlNet Email Inbox

To: Thursday, September 13, 5:48 p.m.

Subject: Back to school party!

Hey Juniors!

You know who this is, so listen up. Friday night is my big yearly Back to School party so you guys are some lucky son of a guns! Thanks to my new roommate and BFF ya'll are invited. Wear something nice but not too fancy this is a FREAKIN HIGH SCHOOL PARTY!


	4. A Waverly owl never skips class

Tinsley was wearing one of her small pencil knit wool skirts with a silk purple short sleeve shirt. It made her look sexy and sophisticated. As she walked down the path to her next class, Advanced Italian, she felt all eyes on her. She loved it. She always loved to have all eyes on her and be the center of attention. But then she saw heads turn ahead and who did she see. Little girl Jenny walking in a building. There was just something about her that pushed all of Tinsley's buttons the wrong way.

"If it isn't the devil in Prada herself." She laughed and stopped in her path and turned to face Heath Ferro. "If it isn't Mr. Horndog." They both laughed, "Or should I say Mr. Pony." Heath shrugged, "Guilty as charged. So your back? I thought you were permanently expelled." Tinsley laughed and started to walk down her path again swaying her hips a little. Heath, of course, was walking behind her like a dog watching her hips move from side to side. "You're killing me babe."

She looked over at him and laughed. She knew Heath always wanted her and she couldn't help herself but tempt him. "Yes, I'm back….for good….and I know I kill you." She giggled and turned to look at him. "So Heath, tell me about this new girl. I'm sure by now you have something on her. Or have been on her."

"Jenny? She's nice…I almost hit her up at the beginning of the school year at our first day at Waverly party we always through, but I got so wasted all I did was kiss her then knock out. She's pretty tight. At the pep rally she basically told me off in front of the whole school but whatever." He laughed. Heath always had been a party animal so the fact that he got wasted yet again was nothing new to Tinsley. He loved to play around and was one of the most wanted guys around. One of the very many reasons people thought that Tinsley and Heath would be the perfect couple. Byt the both had their own game with their own rules.

"So she's _easy_?" Heath thought for a moment then shook his head, "Not really she's just _friendly_." Tinsley cocked an eyebrow and thought for a moment of how she was going to kick this girl out of the spot light and get it back all to herself. This was for sure, Jenny is going to be her next victim. Not only for stealing her spot light but also for stealing her best friend B. "So where were you headed?" Heath asked and Tinsley lost her train of thought. "Shit! I'm supposed to be in Italian by now. Whatever. I have to go see my new advisor or whatever they call them nowadays."

"I hear we got someone new, tell me what the new one is all about during dinner tonight." Tinsley nodded and started to walk the opposite way to the Richardson building, it was mainly a teachers building and they only had two classes in that building. Heath watched her walk off for a minute then turned around and headed off to catch up with a few friends.

Once Tinsley reached Richardson she walked up the stairs to reach her new advisors office. She hated new teachers, they always were such a push-over. It was kind of fun but still so annoying. She didn't know if this was going to be a guy or a girl, all Marymount had told her was that this person was new and was going to be one of her new teachers too, but she didn't know in what. She saw the plack on the door that read Stevenson. She knocked softly hoping it was some cute just-out-of-college-grad guy. "…come in…" Damn it, it was a woman, oh well. Tinsley opened the door and walked in. "Oh hi, you must be…" The woman eyed her for a moment as if taking her in like some sort of computer searching her memory for her name to connect with her face. "…Tinsley, right?"

Tinsley nodded, "Your good Miss. Tinsley Carmichael." They both shook hands and the woman gestured Tinsley to sit in a huge chair in front of her desk and she sat in the chair behind her desk. "Thank you, I'm trying to learn all my kids' names and connect their faces with them. So let's see…." She took out a folder from one of her drawrs and put on her glasses looking at it. Tinsley almost laughed because she looked like a old librarian. "…so your back from being expelled for having a certain substance on school grounds that you shouldn't have had. Well honestly I believe you should have stayed expelled but that's not my decision. So, you're on a very thin string here Ms. Carmichael. I hope you know that you got very lucky this time. I'll be watching you very closely for about a month to just see how you are doing."

What a bitch. She was going to basically be babysitting her like some freaking five year old. Tinsley felt like telling her off but she took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand that what I did was wrong and I will take advantage of this opportunity." Stevenson nodded and smiled as if she approved of her or something. Tinsley already knew she didn't like this lady. Who did she think she was telling her that she was some stupid little kid that needed to get her priorities straight? Hell no. She was going to do whatever she wanted and Waverly wouldn't be able to do anything. This was her school after all.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Lora Stevenson, but you can just call me Lora, I hate being called Ms. Stevenson, it makes me feel old." She laughed. "Well, I'm also going to be teaching a Psychology class that will be mixed with sophomores, juniors and seniors. We're not accepting freshman because the material is a bit too strong for them to understand. And I do believe you are in my class." She looked through Tinsley's schedule and nodded, "Yes I was correct, at 1:20 Psychology."

Tinsley faked a smile and nodded, "How wonderful, are we through? I should go to class." All she wanted was to get the hell out of there. This lady was creeping her out. "Oh yes, we are though here." She got up and walked out of the room. That could have gone worse. Now to find Callie. Wasn't she going to meet Easy at the stables. Callie had told her that they needed to talk because Easy was shutting her out. Well, she was going to wait in the room for Callie, she knew she was going to be the shoulder Callie was going to cry on tonight. Damn that Easy.

Yea sure he was hot and a perfect guy but he really knew how to make a girls heart break and melt at the same time.


	5. A good owl knows not to play with fire

Porticulture was Jenny's favorite class. She had two art classes, porticulture and human She sat in a seat close to the back of the classroom. The smell of all the pastels and the paints and just the way the room was made took her breath away. She loved it. She also loved the fact that Easy Walsh was in her class. She looked at the clock. Hm, class would start in a few minutes, why wasn't he there yet? Suddenly she heard the door open and looked towards it. A smile sprung to her face once she saw him. _Easy_. Just saying his name took her breath away. Easy talked to Mrs. Silvers for a bit and then went to go sit next to Jenny. She held her pencil and wrote on his sheet of paper, "Hi". He smiled and grabbed one of the pieces of black chalk and wrote on her arm "Hello Jenny" and drew a funny looking face next to it. They both laughed.

"You're late." Jenny said turning back to a drawing of random little things she was making. Finally Mrs. Silvers put up on the chalk board to draw something that gives you inspiration. Jenny looked at the board thinking of what gave her inspiration.

"No I wasn't, I was just on time." Easy was still doodling on his paper and looked up to see the assignment. "Hmm…what gives me inspiration?"

"Ok class I want this assignment by tomorrow." Easy looked at Jenny and smiled. She was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed and a pencil through her pony tail. Why couldn't she have come last year before he was taken by Callie? Jenny was gorgeous. Her messy hair and the way her Waverly blazer wasn't buttoned up like most girls do it. The cute look she was making while she was thinking. It almost made Easy laugh but he looked at her. Inspiration.

"Jenny…I want you to be my subject of inspiration." Easy looked down at the piece of paper and then looked over at her to see what she was going to say.

"Me..? I thought you'd use Callie or maybe your horse, I know you love Credo." She almost screamed with joy. She couldn't believe that Easy was going to draw her as _his_ inspiration. Wait. Was this flirting? Jenny couldn't do that. She couldn't flirt with Easy if he was still with Callie. That broke all the rules of friendship. She sighed. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Callie? Nah, she's not much of the artsy girl. She wouldn't do it. I don't know things with her have just been weird. Since this last summer." Things between them had been weird, really weird. Easy didn't know what he felt for Callie anymore and now that he looked at Jenny he felt even more confused. She was just perfect and they seemed to just collide and with Callie it was the total opposite. She wasn't interested in anything of his art projects or even Credo, who he loved to ride all the time.

"Oh, so what's going to happen between you two? Because there are rumors that you two are going to like break up." She looked over at him and took her pencil out of her pony tail and started to doodle something trying to think of what gave her inspiration.

"I'm not sure, maybe we are." He looked up at the clock. It was going to ring in a minute. Damn. "Well I want you to meet me in my special place where I usually draw and do whatever." He took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote on it instructions to how to get to the special place and handed it to Jenny. The bell rang. "I'll see you there during dinner, ok?"

Jenny nodded and stuck the piece of paper folded up in her blazer pocket. She got up and grabbed her bag walking out of the class. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had field hockey practice. Why did the class have to end for that? Oh well. Jenny loved field hockey. She was surprised that she was so good at it and had made the varsity team during try outs. It must have just come natural.

She walked back to Dumbarton to change. As she was walking past the rooms she noticed that the door to 303 was open. She sighed and kept walking by. She missed hanging out with Brett and doing their nails and talking. She'll have to sit with her later on and just talk for a while. Just as she was passing by the room Callie called out to her. "Oh, hey Jenny. Come in." _Oh Shit!_ She thought. She walked in and smiled. "He Cal, what's up? Ready for practice?" Callie finished tying one of her Nike shoes and got off her bed and walked over to get a hair band to tie her hair back.

"Oh yea, can't wait." She said sarcastically. She looked over at Jenny as she had her arm on the door and recognized something. Callie walked over to her and grabbed her arm and knew that funny little character she had drawn on her arm next to the words that were clearly written by Easy, he's handwriting was easily recognizable. "What the hell?"

Jenny looked at her arm and pulled it away. "Sorry, me and a friend were bored." Callie pushed Jenny against the door. "What the hell were you doing with Easy?" Jenny looked up at her, since she was a few inches shorter than her she had to look up a bit to see her face. "We were just playing around."

Callie looked at her and then didn't know whether to punch her in the face or to believe her. She just stormed out of the room and ran out of the building. She had to talk to Easy. What the hell was he doing drawing the character he had made for _them_ on this little girl's arm. Hell no. She ran over to the stables where she knew Easy would be. She found him stroking Credo. He loved that thing, probably more than her.

"EASY!" He looked over at her and Credo almost jumped scared of Callie's scream. "Easy what the hell is up between you and that Jenny girl?" She walked over to him and had her hands on her hips and this look on her face she always made when she was mad.

"What do you mean?" He turned away and put his things away then started to walk towards the exit. "Easy Walsh! Don't you walk away from me!" Callie demanded.

Easy was getting frustrated. He couldn't believe her. The way she was talking to him like he was just another one of her expensive toys. "Look Callie I'm getting really tired of this." He looked down at his feet. "I think it's best we stop seeing each other."

Callie stopped in front of him and pushed him. How dare he break up with _her_. She was just so mad she stormed out and ran to the dorm to find Tinsley.


End file.
